


Desperate Act

by HYPERFocused



Category: American Actor RPF, due South
Genre: M/M, Magazines, Paparazzi, This is a stickup, When mediocre actors go bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Fraser would say "Thank you kindly" to the paparazzi, and get them to stand in an orderly line. AKA a brush with (minor) fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Act

A/N: From [](http://vienna-waits.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vienna-waits.livejournal.com/)**vienna_waits** delightful "Ray's Inuit Story".(I did change from present to past tense) With apologies to the actor referenced. I'm sure he's a fine citizen, both in appearance and action.

“Any last thoughts?” Billy Baldwin sneered, cocking his gun. 

"Yeah," Ray said, from behind the "new releases" shelf of the video store where he and Fraser just happened to be renting a little something to go with their pizza. (Ray wanted "Rock and Roll High School," and Fraser was going for something black and white. )"What the hell happened to your career?" He indicated the paper bag meant to be filled with the contents of the till, and the gun, which was wavering in the handsome, has-been actor's hand.

"I'm sure there are many factors in the life of a man active in the dramatic arts that might lead him to this unfortunate choice of a role," Fraser posited, appearing from the "golden oldies" section. Billy looked rather startled to see him in his full regalia, and Ray had to admit he did look like a movie character who had stepped off the screen. "Why, the very fact that the DVD Den doesn't seem to carry his presumably extensive body of work..."

"Wow, Fraser, I had no idea you kept up with American movie actors."

"Oh, yes, when I can. I always enjoy the escape a good film can bring." He soon had Billy handcuffed.

"Oh, okay. But that is not the point! The man has a gun on me." Ray didn't know how the evening has turned so weird. It's something that could only happen with Fraser, and he ought to have been used to it.

"Had," Fraser said. "I've removed it."

""Yes, I can see that. Thank you. But still, he could have hurt someone."

"Well, Ray, if you had your glasses, you would have noticed that his weapon is incapable of firing. It's a prop gun. "

"I wouldn't have hurt you. I just needed the money." William agreed, clearly already sorry. He looked interestedly at Ray and Fraser as they talked.

"Well, thank you for that reassurance," Ray said acidly. "But what I don't understand is why you couldn't just go to your family if you needed money. Surely your brothers..."

Now it was Billy's turn to laugh. "Right. Stephen gives all his money to Jesus, and he'd be so sanctimonious if he knew why I needed it... and Alec's is all tied up with the custody stuff, and his anger management program. " He shrugged, then looked at the cashier, who was standing up from where she had crouched behind the counter, now that the threat was over. "Anyway, I'm very sorry, miss." He looked at her nametag. "Angela... That's a very pretty name. Do you want an autograph?"

Ray and Fraser both stared at him, Ray's "What the fuck" look, and Fraser's disapproving glare evident on each of their faces. But Angela nodded, and said. "Wait til I tell my friends!"

Billy didn't look too pleased at that, nor was he happy when Ray and Fraser brought him in to the station. But really, they had no choice. Holding up a video store, even if you got no money, and used a fake gun, was a serious offense.

Frannie, of course, was thrilled at their "guest", staying in close proximity whie he was booked, under the pretense of filing, or pouring coffee, both things she didn't much do under regular circumstances. Ray suspected anything she filed now would be in the wrong places.

It didn't take long for the Paparazzi to get ahold of the story, and soon the story was all over the news and entertainment shows. Funnily enough, Baldwin began getting less and less coverage, while the "Calendar Model Canadian" began getting more.

People magazine named them "Partners of the Year" in their Most Beautiful People issue. Fraser was a bit embarrassed at the attention, but mostly seemed happy about it all.

And if Ray was going to buy a few extra copies of the US magazine issue with the photo of Fraser labeled "Mount Me," and hand one to Fraser saying, "Don't mind if I do," that was nobody's business but theirs.


End file.
